Sibling Rivalry
by SpiffyTwinx
Summary: A series of Drabbles, inspired by how fun it was to write my other story: Kiss it Better, Gilly. Mostly Gil x Break and Break x Gil, with some Vincent x either of the two mixed in  w
1. Chapter 1

**After listening to the CuppyCake song over and over and over and OVER... This is what I came up with for Chapter One of Sibling Rivalry.**

Gil was lying in his bed, relaxed and mellow, without the issues of his brothers... Oh and today was the day he turned six, too!

_Hmm... It feels nice to be rid of Vincent. But I kind of wish Kevin would wake me up... W-Wait n-not because of t-that _thing _you read in that book i-it's only because h-he doesn't hurt you to wake you up! Y-Yeah that's it..._

The raven-haired boy's mental arguement was interrupted by his wish, the little albino boy crawled onto his large bed and placed a little cone-shaped hat on his sleeping head, and put a sucker in his hand, shaking Gil gently to wake him up.

"Mm... Five more minutes Kev..." Gilbert mumbled, sitting up dispite his words.

Kevin grinned widely and scooted closer to his brother, and suddenly threw shredded sucker wrappers into the air, Gil came to the conclusion it was substitute confetti.

"Happy birthday Gilbert~!"He said in a merry tone of voice, but the 'birthday boy' just rolled his eyes and looked away, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

Confused, Kevin started to shake Gil asking him if something was wrong, and suddenly started to cry when his brother didn't reply.

_That_ certainly made Gilbert talk, "n-no, shh! Shh, Kevin no, no, no i-it's okay y-you don't have to c-c-cry I- OOMPH!" The golden-eyed boy's speech was cut off by his own grunt as the albino sibling threw himself into his older brother's arms.

"GILLY IS SO EMO ABOUT HIS BIRTHDAY! All I wanted to do was be a good brother and make you happy!" Kevin wailed, Gil patted his back awkwardly, he wasn't used to being this close to Kev.

After a few second he remembered he hadn't spoken, and with Kevin's rather overdramatic crying had ceased, he found his voice. "If I let you push my face into the cake will you forgive me...?"

The albino's red eyes lit up like stars in the night sky at his words, and a greatful smiled graced his lips, hooking his arms around Gil's neck and bringing him into a tight embrace.

"EWWW!" Vincent cried, slamming the door open, dressed in only a baby blue nightgown, clutching a small white blanket to himself, his loud 'ew' was commented towards the incest their nanny had told them about.

Vincent was not a fan. (AN: Hehe, and all of that changed one day XP)

Despite the youngest in the room making snide comments, Kevin didn't let go for a few seconds before reluctantly releasing Gilbert and getting off the tall bed.

He walked over, flicking his shoulder-length white hair behind him, and poked Vincent's forehead rather forcefully with his middle and index finger.

"Forehead attack! Forehead attack to the spoilsport, now change out of your pajamas, Vince!"

The blond boy pouted and rubbed the slightly red spot on his forehead, "meanie, Kev! Gosh... I'll go change but only because it's bwother's birfday will I wisten to YOU!" Vincent shouted, running off to his own room.

A f ew moments of silence, including Gil tilting his head in confusion and Kevin relishing in a triumphant smirk, the middle Nightray child looked back, smiled at Gilbert, and skipped off.

"My brother's are so WIERD!" He yelled to the ceiling, flopping back onto the bed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A small hand grasped his, "bwother I'm scared..." the tiny, girlish voice whispered.

Gil raised an eyebrow, "of what," he asked.

Vincent looked up and pointed to his bed.

Another raised eyebrow, "is there a monster under your bed, Vince?"

"No... Not exactwy..."

Gilbert, now curious, stepped over to the bed, climbing onto it and looking over to the other side.

A light, airy chuckle filled the room, creating a ominous aura, and Gil screamed like a little girl when a white-haired relative popped out from under the bed, but with a fair-sized red box in his hands.

Panting, Gil curled into a ball on the bed, Kevin knew he was easily spooked...

His fear was forgotten as the red package was thrust into his arms.

"Happy birfday!" Vincent and Kevin shouted at once, making Gil shift his gaze from one to the other.

They looked at him expectantly, three red eyes and one yellow staring at him.

"Birthday...?" Gilbert wasn't used to getting presents on his birthday, atleast not this early, he had just went in to check on Vincent since he was taking so long to change...

"Yeah, Vincent and I made you a present! Together!" At the word 'together', Kevin hooked as arm around Vincent's neck, and the smaller boy wrapped an around around his older brother's middle.

_Oh... How nice, they cooperated just to make me a present._

Gil nodded a thanks before carefully opening the red box, his eyes widening and a small gasp escaping his lips when he saw what was inside.

"H-How did you two do this?" He asked in astonishment, holding up the gift.

Kevin shrugged, "well I had to get a few more bandages, I kept poking myself, and Vincent helped with the buttons and stuff!"

The lavender bunny was held up as Gil suryed it with a very surprised, very greatful look that made both of his sibling's hearts flutter.

They'd both made that, the only help they recieved was getting the cloth cut and the supplies from their favourite nanny, and happiness overfilled their senses at Gil's reaction.

All three were told that boys didn't play with dolls, but Kevin liked to cook them and Vincent liked to destroy them, and Gilbert always slept better with one.

"Awe you going to name it, bwother?" Vincent asked, an everpresent smile on his face.

Gil nodded and hugged the plush, comfortably squishy bunny to his chest. "I wanna name it... Um... Oz~!"

Kevin stuck his tongue out with a sour look on his face, "isn't Oz that bratty little kid from the Vessalius House?"

Gil's cheeks turned pink, but it was barely visible, "oh, I guess you're right. No wonder it sounded familiar, well what do you think I should name it?"

There was a slight worried tone in his voice and Kevin took a few moments, possibly an entire minute to think. "I read a name in a book, what about Xerxes?"

It was an interesting name to say the least, and without any other idea, Gil quickly agreed and got off of the blond brother's bed, getting dragging around by Kevin.

"You're keeping your promise~" he said in a sing-song voice.

Promise...?

Oh...

"I know I am going to let you, though!" He defended, stomping his foot slightly.

Kevin grinned, maliciously in fact, and the next breath Gil tried to take was blocked by a squishy, whipped thing being shoved into his face, the small hand of his brother wiping the small cake further onto his skin.

Vincent's peeling laughter became contagious, and both of his older brothers were rolling on the floor laughing.

Oh, life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day Vincent was always hopeful for.

Not a birthday, nor Valentine's nor New Years (though he did like all of those, too.)

No, Vincent loved Christmas most of all.

All around the smell of cookies and mints would be in the air, and Kevin would sleep in late so Vincent didn't have to share Gil when they made cookies, because that was when Vincent could be alone with the older brother he idoled.

Something being waved in front of the boy's face snapped him out of his trance, his eyes lit up at the treat.

"Vincey, do you want to lick the spoon?" He shook his head and Gil looked utterly shocked for a moment.

"I wanna share it with bwother." He explained with a wide smile.

If Gil wasn't so pale, Vincent wouldn't have noticed the slight blush on his face, but he blamed it on the heat of the room.

He nodded and tilted the spoon a little towards Vincent, who promptly licked it, but swiped a piece with his finger and wiped it on his brother's nose. "I got you~!" He sang-songed.

Gil went cross-eyed trying to eye the piece of raw cookie dough, but a quick exchange of blank expressions with his younger sibling made the two break out into guffawed laughter.

It was moments like these that made Vincent love Christmas most of all.

**ARGH, short chapter is short, it's more or less a filler xP I'm soooooo sorry, but I'll have to update this and my other stories really slowly, I'm going through something that's been taking up a lot of my time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The little boy curled up soundly, a light smile on his face just because he was so comfortable under the soft covers.

Yawning, he pulled the covers over himself completely and drifted off to sleep.

_Three little heads, yellow, black and white, bounded across the field with their laughter ringing through the air._

_ Kevin ran towards Gilbert to surprise him with a tackle hug, but suddenly tripped on a rock._

_ For a moment, everything became black and all Kevin could make out was that his knee hurt._

_ Opening his eyes, _when had he closed them?_ He saw blood gushing from his knee._

_ "T-That's not supposed to happen when it's just s-skinning..."_

_ Kevin looked up to call for Gil and Vincent but they had left him behind._

_ Looking around for them, he soon came to realize he was in a haphazard world, everything was black and grey, dead or barely living._

_ He tried to stand, but his limbs felt like lead._

_ He tried to call out for help, but it felt as though someone's hand were on his throat and they refused to left go._

_ Kevin fell down on the dead ground once more and passed out._

"-Evin. KEVIN!"

The albino woke up with a start, quickly realizing he had been screaming and thrashing.

A hand shook his shoulder, "A-Are you okay now?" It was the timid voice of his older brother, Gilbert.

Staring at him for a moment, Kevin soon felt the same fear he had in the nightmare, and clung onto Gilbert desperately, crying things like, "you won't leave me will you?"

At each question, the raven-haired boy shook his head and rocked Kevin with he hugged him, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

Once Kevin seemed to calm down, Gilbert asked him if he'd like Gil to sleep with him.

Kevin simply nodded and didn't let go of his brother, laying down with him and holding him close.

"Goodnight Kevin, _sweet dreams_."

A smile graced the younger's face.

"Goodnight Gilbert..."

And with those words, they fell asleep.


End file.
